The present technology relates to an image-blur correction device, an image-blur correction method, and an image capture apparatus that allow image-blur correction to be performed in a favorable manner.
Some image capture apparatuses, such as video cameras and still cameras, are provided with an image-blur correction device for performing image-blur correction by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to an optical-axis direction. In image capture apparatuses provided with such an image-blur correction device, a total value of powers supplied from two or more drive mechanisms that perform image-blur correction is limited, for example, in the manner disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-80541.